


RED FOR THE WING

by suspectAMAKUSA



Series: kamen rider [1]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gangster Movies au, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspectAMAKUSA/pseuds/suspectAMAKUSA
Summary: 火野映司偷竊了服裝店售賣的內褲而被抓。Ankh是條子（帶薪休假）。





	1. THIEF Mr.Fool

**Author's Note:**

> 小偷！火野映司君！的！（被）陰謀生活，警匪片au，no kamen rider。日常泡麵番。  
> ooc有，笨蛋情侶有，攻受不分性別不明有。

Ankh的警察生涯第一次遇见这样的小偷，他像个正常人一样坐在滞留间的椅子上，真的是乖乖地坐着，如果除去他周围躺着呻吟的几个“同行”的话。  
而那家伙的确是一脸乖宝宝好市民的样子啊...  
“名字。”Ankh感到一种无名的不爽，没有什么正当的理由，单纯的不高兴而已，这都写在了他的脸上；他背光，低着头，那些浅色的头发遮住了他的半张脸，他拿着记录本，另一只手插在裤子的口袋里，从那些躺着的人身上踩过去最后来到那家伙面前。  
“哦，火野，火野映司。”那个小偷有深棕色的头发，看上去没有认真打理——与被同事嘲笑每天早上做头发很久的Ankh相比是这样，他抬起头看着警察先生，但在Ankh看来，这个表情实在是......  
“哈？那是什么表情？”Ankh不得不压下给他的大脸一拳的冲动。明明处理小偷这么琐碎又麻烦的事情交给那群小巡查闲人就好了....尤其是那个医生，说什么要和关东煮老板一起调和邻里关系就请了半天的假...那种小事根本就是...  
火野映司似乎听到了警察先生牙齿咬紧的可怕声音，好可怕的人，他缩了缩脖子。  
好像很易怒啊...如果真的发怒了会很可怕吧...  
“你都偷了什么？”警察先生打断了他的思考，他糟糕的脸色很明显表示他不会问第二次。  
“......内裤。”  
“哈？”  
“就是内裤啊，内裤。”火野映司思考了一下大概是自己没说清楚，他还用手比划了一个四角形，还想继续深入解释的样子。  
“是笨蛋吗？！”Ankh终于还是没忍住揍他一拳的冲动。  
这算什么啊你们这些人现在已经沦落到偷别人内裤了吗难道相比起钱包来说内裤更值钱吗？？？！还是说蠢到连钱包内裤都不分了吗？！  
这个警察就突然停在那，像被谁按了暂停键一样一动不动。不过他糟糕的表情一样留在了脸上。  
火野映司看着那家伙糟糕的脸色开始思考自己现在逃跑不被抓回去的几率有多大。而且这个警察先生看上去好眼熟，但怎么也不记得自己知道这么一号人物。  
“喂！”Ankh并没有给他继续回忆的机会，他不耐烦的把映司从椅子上拎起来，拿出登记好姓名的纸塞进他的手里，这的确对纸不公平。这张纸活生生被揉的皱了一半。  
“去找那边的几个闲人，罚金和其他的去问他们。”他没好气的指了指另一边的前台，“这种小事为什么要我来处理？”  
警察抱臂站在那盯着火野十几秒对方也没有要动的意思，于是他又十分烦躁的推了一下对方的肩膀，这差点让没反应过来的小偷摔了一跤。  
这家伙，根本没穿警服，而且怎么看都更像是个黑手党成员，根本不靠谱啊...火野缓慢站起来扭头想看那家伙究竟是不是故意的，最后只看到一个气急败坏离开的背影。  
“糟糕的警察先生。”他小声的嘟囔了一句，拿着登记表走向前台。  
被抓到过很多次，糟糕的警察也不是没有，但这么莫名其妙又特立独行的还是第一次见到。


	2. 辦公室風雲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title

“怎么了安克？今天也那么生气啊！”伊达明坐在他的办公椅上，外套胡乱搭在椅背上，面前放着一个大份的冒着热气的关东煮。  
“不是安克，是Ankh，Ankh啊！”只穿一件衬衫金发的警察一边大叫自己的名字一边大力的拍了桌面一下，他最不想见到的同行之一，伊达明，一个能把办公室变成狗窝的男人，他都搬来了睡袋和便携炉。  
最糟糕的是那家伙从来没叫对过自己的名字，从被调到这个城市到现在的半年都是“安克”“安克”来的。  
“嘛，没关系的，今天关东煮店的老板说可以....”  
“不！”Ankh又狠砸了一下桌面，后知后觉的痛的呲牙，“我不想听见你再说什么？包括关东煮和能不能换班。”  
他迫切的需要远离这群闲人蠢货混合聚落。  
同办公室的人都一副见怪不怪的样子继续低头做自己的事，反正这两个人最后也不会怎么样。  
Ankh的心情极差，并准备私下报复那个蠢货。当他把伊达明的名字写在今日执勤表上的时候他心情大好，自己被蠢货和咸鱼碍眼了一上午，这个请了假的家伙就得值晚班，他满意的看了看自己新安排好的执勤表，拍拍手转身抓起自己的皮质外套推门出去，不忘吹个口哨表达自己的好心情。  
扬长而去的感觉超棒。为此他特意绕远准备去便利店买冰棍庆祝成功。  
但当他叼着冰棍从便利店出来的时候一个行迹可疑的家伙扭曲的跑进了旁边的小巷，就从他的面前。  
Ankh好不容易保持了近一个小时的好心情和清闲就这样被破坏了。


	3. 巡查！Ankh！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紅鳥不討喜撒

“呦，晚上好啊安克，你是来和我换班的吗？”窝在前台后睡袋里的伊达明伸出一只手跟他打了个招呼，旁边是被赋予了值班重任的不知名菜鸟警员。  
“换你个头，带走。”Ankh保持着他上一次见伊达明的表情，十分不耐烦用下巴指了指被他铐住还试图逃跑的不明人士，于是他还顺便补了一脚在那家伙的小腿上让他原地呆一会。  
不过这么说来安克的确也是个“面无表情人”，因为“生气”就是他的常用表情啊！伊达明盯着那个把可疑人士丢在一边就不再说什么的金发同行思考。  
“那个笨蛋呢？”  
“啥？”Ankh过于突然的提问一瞬间卡住了伊达的大脑，完全没反应过来，  
“那个偷内裤的家伙，叫什么..叫什么来着？”  
“啊，他啊，”伊达明一副恍然大悟的样子，“是火野映司啊，之前我见过他，明明是个小偷却总因为别的原因进来，上次是被发现在别人的阳台上帮小孩子拿卡住的网球，这次是因为看到另一个小偷拿别人的钱包所以去追回来了，结果自己的赃物也被一起搜出来了呢....”  
“是不是很奇怪啊...我也觉得呢，这根本...”伊达明仍然自顾自的评价，但很明显没人听进去，  
“那我进去的时候是怎么回事？”他打断医生的自言自语。  
“就只是别的家伙想给他点颜色或者打击报复他出卖同行之类的，结果就是你看到的那样。”  
Ankh感觉有些烦躁并想再去买个冰棍冷静一下。

 

Ankh是被一个偶然调到这里的，比他提前几天到达的还有伊达明；在此之前，他负责伪装入一些团伙内部，直到他与警方合作做掉了一个名为卡遮里的人的部分势力。  
他那时候还叫鹰眼，对于这个称呼他没有什么特别的感觉，不太喜欢也算不上讨厌，相比起之前用过的泉信吾，他似乎更喜欢“Ankh”。  
但仍然免不了他去下一个城市就得重做一次造型，当他看到镜子里染成金发的自己时他还是有一点满意这个造型的。  
作为鹰眼的时候每天戴着墨镜还染了红毛，而作为泉信吾就要把微笑挂在脸上装作比谁都善解人意。  
Ankh经常怀疑自己以后会不会因为频繁变装而精神错乱。  
现在的造型，身份和名字他还算满意，已经开始适应了，  
他这样想着，随手将冰棍杆丢进路边的垃圾桶。  
装作一个普通警员，在这个看上去比正常时间更加缓慢的城镇“散步”，反正那群闲人平日里也是这样的吧。  
散漫的有些过分了。Ankh想。他其实更适应那些每一秒都至关重要的工作，这么悠闲会让他有一种自己在生锈的错觉。  
唯一的好处是没什么大麻烦要他费脑筋。  
不过是表象，他仍然观察到了一些蛛丝马迹，而那些都潜藏在阴影中——而且他已经有头绪了。有一瞬间Ankh危险的眯了眯眼睛，但很快恢复原样，那些居民也只是在讨论最近新来的坏脾气巡查，还有几个小鬼头放话要教训一下这个“黄毛鸡头”。  
比如现在。Ankh从原本就不算快的前进中停下，路边的灌木丛里藏着几个捣蛋鬼。  
前后都有，而且都准备充足。Ankh在内心嘲笑。  
在第一个小孩动手的同时Ankh歪过头躲过了第一发水枪。  
但没躲过第二发。他气急败坏的走过去想教训这几个小鬼头的时候另一边的人也从灌木丛里跳了出来。  
“快！我们击中他了！”其中一个大叫。  
他们全部站起来，对Ankh展开了水枪攻击。

当Ankh把这群小鬼全部拎去回家找妈妈并进行一通十分僵硬的说教后已经经过了一个小时， 但他的头发仍没有干的迹象；Ankh烦躁的走在路上如同刮过一阵风，他现在想马上回警局换个衣服，他连私下与公开厌恶批评了几十次的警服都愿意穿上。  
但这事还没完。在他路过一个小巷的时候他的职业本能让他瞟了一眼里面，那个眼熟的蠢货。  
“啊，警察先生。”火野后知后觉的问好，连Ankh都没想到这家伙看到自己还会打招呼。  
他们互相沉默着对视了十几秒，这种糟糕的冷场尴尬的要命。  
结果火野映司先动了，他慢吞吞地走过来，同时在口袋里翻找着什么，  
Ankh不为所动，按照他本人的说法，你即使掏出一把枪他仍然有百分之一万的把握把你先干掉。  
一条带包装的没开封毛巾。Ankh一瞬间没明白这是什么鬼。  
“......还是擦一下比较好吧？”他说。并把毛巾递过去。  
“...你买的？”Ankh怀疑的看着他。  
“当然，”火野张张嘴，“不是。”


	4. 倒霉的火野先生

“你这家伙倒是连续来了两天啊，安克你抓住他的？”伊达明正把外套搭在肩上准备出门，还没走出警局就撞见铐着火野映司走进来的金发警员。  
“抱歉。”火野低了一下头，还没来得及说什么就被Ankh手上一个用力拉了个踉跄。  
“拘留他几天，”他把火野交给了另一个警员，威胁似的对火野呲了呲牙，“你这几天别想再烦到我。”；他一身水的进了更衣室，而那个没开封的毛巾和其他物品被交给了其他警员。  
十几分钟后，同办公室的人一副见了鬼的样子看着一个“陌生人”出现在办公室，那个日常搞事的同事规矩的穿上了警服，拿着一个脏衣袋准备离开。  
“他是Ankh吗？”  
“不知道，但确实只有Ankh是这个发色。”  
“是谁啊？”  
那个“陌生人”突然停下来，在办公室门口扭头，用一种能吃人的目光把所有同事扫了一遍。  
“叽叽喳喳的，吵死了。”  
“哦，他的确是Ankh。”一个警员说。

“两条毛巾...又是一条内裤，你每次带来的东西都差不多啊火野。”伊达明坐在桌子的一端，有些头疼的把写过好多次的句子再写一遍。  
映司尴尬的坐在桌子的另一端，抱歉的低了一下头。  
“那你这次的理由呢？”  
“如果没有重要的内裤的话，我是没办法...”他说到一半，看到伊达明摆了一个果然又是这样的表情后开始解释下一件事，“毛巾是用来帮助无家可归的人和....”  
“你连自己都没法顾及啊...”伊达明感觉十分烧脑与头痛，“以及你是怎么把安克那家伙打败的那么彻底的？”  
“啊？”他愣了一下，“我看到的时候，他就已经那个样子了。”  
“我就说嘛...”伊达似乎松了一口气，“如果有谁敢把他搞成那么衰后果一定很惨。”他只说了这么一句，其他内容留给火野自行想象。  
“.....哦，”回忆起昨天受到的那个糟糕的拳击，火野摇了摇头，“超可怕。”他如实说。  
当他说完这句话后整个审讯室的温度都可疑的下降了几度，伊达明的尴尬想笑又不能笑的表情僵硬在脸上。  
“你说什么？”那个糟糕的声音像从地狱传出来再进到他的耳朵，事实上是从房间另一边的人群中传出来的。原本火野只是知道那是一些档案管理人员，并没发现有什么奇怪的，  
大概是因为没发现那个鲜艳的大红色外套吧。  
直到现在才发现Ankh也在那群人里，没发现纯粹是因为他没穿自己的外套和一直低着头翻东西吧。  
“安克。”伊达尴尬的摆摆手，他很想证明一下自己刚刚没有笑出声。于是他干咳了一下，“你不回去换个衣服吗？”  
“又来了，到底谁是安克啊？！”黄头发的警员把手里一叠文件嘭地砸在了桌子上。  
映司缩着脖子看两人“友好”的互相打招呼问好。  
目前好消息是Ankh把火气转移到了伊达先生身上，坏消息是只持续了几分钟，就过了那么一小会他就感觉到那种强迫症患者看到不对称物品一样的眼神落在自己身上。  
“喂。”Ankh说。  
“什么？”映司愣了一下，反应过来Ankh是在叫他。  
“你这家伙在这里很碍眼啊。”他继续说。  
“？？？？？”

 

直到一小时后Ankh擅自把他混进人群带出警局，映司全程都是懵逼的，他曾试图停下向Ankh或者随便一个警员解释什么，但最后总会被Ankh狠狠地瞪回去不作声。他都准备好要在这种待几天了，但最后被这家伙擅自放走了？他真的是警官吗根本没有什么职业道德吧？？？  
他慢吞吞地跟在Ankh身后蠕动前进，脸上写满犹豫和怀疑。  
于是他被Ankh拽着衣领拖走。  
“等一下啊！这样没关系吗？！”映司抓住对方的胳膊往回拉试图防止自己成为被意外勒死的犯人，他试了几次后对方稍微妥协的松开了他。这家伙，看上去属于那种偏瘦型的，手劲真是大得过分了。  
他在旁边咳了半天，这种要缺氧有没有怎么缺氧的感觉像毛虫黏在喉咙。  
“吵死了，你比那群闲人还要碍眼。”Ankh扭过头瞪他，这让映司下意识的就真的住嘴了。  
但其实让他住嘴的有两个原因，第一个是因为Ankh又一次抓住他的领子作势要给他一拳，第二个是因为迎面走来了拎着食品袋的伊达明。  
“你好。”火野映司保持着一种被Ankh抓着领子的尴尬姿势打了个招呼。  
“哟，”伊达明同样打了个招呼。在研究了几十秒后走过去拍了拍Ankh的肩膀，  
“安克，不能对犯人用私刑的。”他认真起来，并摆出了一副向后辈传授经验的样子，“警局内警局外都不行。”  
“.....”Ankh保持着一种皱眉平视看智障的眼神盯着他。然后他推了火野一下，脸上又变成了“我仍然不高兴”表情。  
“还不快滚？！”  
“没关系的，安克他就是这样的人，看起来很凶恶其实....”伊达刚想继续说下去就被Ankh瞪的住了嘴，“嘛，我可以帮你找一份工作，我知道的关东煮店最近正在招...”  
火野映司不明所以的看了看穿着警服愤怒离开的Ankh和旁边自顾自说着什么的伊达明。  
“啊，抱歉，不行的，”他打断伊达明，“我去打工的话，又会有人一起受到牵连了。”  
“....哈？”

 

火野映司在向伊达明解释，而伊达明在继续劝说火野映司。  
“只是打工而已，不是做安保，火野，”他自认为诚恳地说，“只是打工。”  
“不不不，伊达先生，”映司挥舞双手表示拒绝，伊达明的建议怎么看都不大靠谱啊，“总会有麻烦找上来的，比如......小混混之类的。”他比划着。  
“......这样啊，”伊达明摸着下巴看似深沉的思考，过了十几秒后突然作出什么决定似的拍手，“交给我吧！！”  
映司一头雾水的被伊达明放了出去，临走前对方还朝自己比了一个ok的手势。他几乎看见伊达明眨一边的眼睛时飞出来了一个很特效的像素星星。

有点怀念这种生活啊，能遇见这样的人们，是因为这里的警官比其他城市的更加友善吗...不管怎么样还是要先想想明天的内裤怎么办啊，从警局出来根本就是两手空空。  
火野站在警局门前想着，可现在根本没有地方可以去，更别说打工，这么一想明天的内裤就又成了问题...不然的话就只能再....  
然后他突然想到了金色头发警官凶狠的眼神。  
于是他停止继续想下去了；还是算了吧，不论哪方面都太过分了，那家伙。  
他有些灰心的想着，明明只是一个普通巡警，但总是散发着一种领地之主的糟糕气息。  
太糟糕了。他有些担心的想着，抬脚顺着道路从警局的另一侧走开了；但事实上他一直没发现一个与他行进方向相反的人观察了他十几秒，直到那家伙进入警局。  
后藤慎太郎，不如说是比伊达明和Ankh职位更高的人，刚刚在警局门口发现一个眼熟却记不起来是谁的可疑人士，但他现在没时间管这个。  
比前两个家伙，他明显更加有职业精神，对于前台值班都睡着的部门人员，伊达会十分贴心的帮对方盖一件外套，Ankh会狠踹一脚对方的椅子让对方不明所以就已经翻倒在地，而后藤......他会走过去把对方叫醒并说教几分钟，完全的按规章讲道理。  
直到对方保证不会再发生这种情况他才离开，并且走向了“闲杂人等聚集”的办公室。  
原本关着的门被从外面打开了，里面看杂志的发讯息的甚至还有在填字游戏和下棋的人都停住了手上的动作，除了坐在离门最近位置上的伊达明。  
他左手拿着餐盘右手举着一双筷子，办公桌上放着一个便携炉还架着一口煮着东西的锅。  
一瞬间全场都安静了。伊达明尴尬的笑了一下放下了手里的餐具。  
后藤皱起了眉，他已经猜测到如果自己现在转身离开这家伙会继续煮他的饭，他看上去完全没有要关火的意思。  
“办公室不能煮饭，”后藤指了指锅，而伊达明一百万个不愿意的缓慢移动，他的缓慢和停顿简直像画面卡掉帧一样机械，最后终于在后藤的全程监督下闭了火。  
“这没什么，小后藤，我只是吃个饭。”伊达明试图装作自己没违反什么，什么也没发生一样。  
“以后也不能，”后藤盯着他收拾办公桌上的一片狼藉，而他隔壁的桌子结合他形成了鲜明的对比，桌子上只有配发的笔和台灯，还有一个红色羽毛图样的马克杯，至于垃圾桶会多出来的冰棍杆就不算在范围内了。  
Ankh，的办公桌上，不论是必要的，还是，不必要的，都，一个都，没有。  
他开始怀疑鸿上先生为什么给他分配了这两个怎么看都不靠谱的人组成行动小组，作为名义上的组长，这两个“下属”实在是有些......  
金属碰撞的声音吵得他头疼，伊达明匆忙的收起了两个金属盘和一个碗，还有掉在地上的一双筷子。  
最后全办公室的人目送冒着黑气离开的后藤走出房间。  
他还没走多远就有一个黄色鸡头从自己眼前晃过去，而且丝毫没有停下的意思。  
“Ankh！”他叫住那个准备装作没看到赶紧走的人，对方的背影看上去十分平静，但早就和他进行过几次目光交流的后藤知道这家伙肯定一脸不耐烦。  
“做什么？”Ankh站在那，头也不回的准备抛给他一个背影。可事实上他这么瘦又这么高，看上去活像一个甘蔗精。  
“.....没事了。”考虑到和这家伙说话的执行度还不如伊达，后藤放弃了继续询问什么的想法。  
“哈？”Ankh终于回头了，他用充满怀疑和嘲讽的眼神打量了一遍后藤，似乎在揣测对方的真实想法。在盯了几秒无果后转过身踩着他擦到亮的晃眼的皮鞋离开了，脚步声像是在宣布他的存在一样不停在走廊里回响。  
看上去十分自作多情的黄色鸡头，个人资料交到后藤手上的时候只有几页是可以查看的，更多的存储在网络上并需要更高的权限，不论怎么讲都很可疑，但鸿上先生一直对此不做解释。  
总之出问题的时候就要用非常手段了。后藤看着那家伙走到走廊的尽头，十分没耐心的摔上门发出一声巨响。  
还得教他好好关门。后藤在内心补充。  
而Ankh在内心说了不下十次的倒霉。


	5. IN SHADOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剛好別人在講話，切鏡頭啦

当下一班电车进站停稳，一个戴着墨镜梳着背头的男人看上去很“难过”的第一个下车。  
确实是“难过”，就是“很艰难的通过”。  
很明显他不想下车，甚至不想坐电车来这里。  
站台上的人并不多，也许是由于时间还早，他一个人站在中间扫视了一下周围后双手插在口袋里随着几个路过的家伙准备出站，走出十几米后就被迎面过来的戴着鸭舌帽的人狠狠撞了个踉跄。  
“你这家伙，搞什么？”他把脸压得很低，在那个穿格子衫的罪魁祸首耳边质问。  
“欢迎，为你提前预热一下这个城市的风俗啊，”对方的目光全部藏在帽檐之下，即使这样他还是能知道那其中藏着什么，他最讨厌的一种东西，称之为“小聪明”。  
“不要与我耍诈，卡遮里。”  
“你为什么不先去问问神奇的鹰眼呢，乌霸。”名为卡遮里的人像听到什么笑话似的摊了摊手，成功的激起了对方一个微不可查的咬牙动作。  
“不要那么激动，媚祖儿已经在等我们了。”伪善的拍了拍对方的肩膀，卡遮里拉低帽檐沿着站台边缘随着零散的几个人走向出口，乌霸努力让自己看上去没那么生气后也跟了上去。而几分钟后才出现的几个可疑人士在一番搜寻无果后放弃了行动。  
一辆不那么起眼的车在几分钟后从公路离开了这个区域。  
“你找到那个混蛋了？”乌霸坐在副驾驶的位子上，他靠在椅背上侧着头询问自己后排的人。  
“当然，”卡遮里隔着座位伸了一只手过去，在乌霸侧脸旁边比了一个射击的手势，“没有。”  
“你这家伙...”乌霸差一点就坐起来准备教训一下后座的家伙，而后座的另一个乘客十分大声的打断了他。  
“卡遮里骗人，昨天说找到了线索，卡遮里不是好孩子...”  
一个抱着一个糖果桶的人大声嚷嚷着，还左右摇晃挥舞他的一只胳膊。  
“媚祖儿，你应该给他买个奶嘴。”卡遮里伸手从对方的罐子里拿出一个波板糖，另一只手摸出口袋里的弹刀简单粗暴的划开包装用糖塞住那家伙的嘴，“果然嘴不能说了人才比较安分啊，劫厄默。”  
坐在驾驶位戴着墨镜的女人笑了两声，这并不能干扰到她什么。  
“你找到了什么？”背头的男人最终还是坐起来扭过头去，他盯着那个把自己窝在后座上还热衷于把邻座的糖果丢出车窗外的恶趣味人。  
“他可能就在这座城市，像之前那样潜伏在阴影之中，就像他擅长的那样...”卡遮里的手卷着自己的头发，那些浅亚麻色毛发在乌霸看来一直无比碍眼。  
“鹰眼没有不擅长的，劫厄默不喜欢！”他旁边的家伙刚把糖从嘴里拿出来，没来得及说几句话又被卡遮里单手塞回去。  
“比起手段，他的确是最擅长的和运用的最灵活的...”乌霸挑着一边的眉毛评价，卡遮里在劫厄默说出那句话的时候就已经黑了脸。  
“只是那家伙运气好。”  
“我们就快找到他了，像卡遮里推测的那样。”媚祖儿并没有转头，她甚至不需要转头就能了解情况。  
“这是你把我从百忙之中叫过来的理由吧，卡遮里。”乌霸又把头转了回去，开始装作欣赏窗外风景。  
“不。”卡遮里如实回答，“还有顺便赚一笔钱。”  
乌霸口袋里的手机适时地震动了一下，他解除锁定，一张及其模糊的老式摄像头拍到的图片，看上去是一个鬼鬼祟祟的男性。  
“没人会想到这种脏兮兮的小鬼会值钱吧。”卡遮里的声音从后排传来，像只大型猫科动物那样，若无其事的舔着自己的爪子却不知把谁设计好准备作为盘中餐。


	6. 辦公室風雲2

“这是你把他放在这的理由吗？”  
“你这个家伙每天都在想什么啊？？？！”  
两个人突然默契的摆出同一个姿势，一左一右站在伊达明面前，大有一种“你不解释清楚就有你好看”的架势。  
不过在Ankh那里应该是“你解释不解释我都要你好看”。  
Ankh和后藤慎太郎，两个平时最多都不会说五句话的人难得一致的出现在伊达的办公桌前盘问，还带了一个副手默默地站在他们后面。  
火野映司看着三人的架势默默的低头继续使用他的吸尘器清洁地面，然而没过几秒钟就被Ankh叫了过去。  
“嘛，他说他去打工的地方都不安全...会出现小混混，我就让他来这里了，这里总安全了吧。”  
“那他前几天的记录怎么说？”后藤指出，“Ankh是看着他记录的吧？”  
“小混混这种东西那边的闲人不能解决吗？”金发的警官用下巴指了指旁边的档案员和其他人士。  
“他自己有偷窃嫌疑啊...”副手小声的补充。  
我们是文职啊文职！被Ankh指出的一群人纷纷投来不可置信和救命的表情。  
火野被这几个人的讨论吓得举手投降。  
“嘛，不要这么不信任啊，小火野不会从这拿走什么的...”伊达试图阻止两位继续散发恶意。  
“他可以拿走你的锅。”后藤说。  
“在此之前还可能先偷吃你的午饭。”Ankh补充。  
保持双手举过头顶姿势的火野映司发现自己的形象在他们眼里糟糕而奇怪。  
“蠢死了，你这个姿势看得我很想打你啊。”Ankh瞪着眼睛，视线在伊达，后藤和火野间转来转去，最后终于走到投降的人旁边把他的手从头顶拉下来，旁边的后藤用一种“是白痴吗”的眼神看向这边。  
映司沉默的试了两下也没能把右手从对方的钳制里抽出来，于是他使用了他的左手。  
“嗷！！”Ankh惨叫了一声。  
所有人不可置信的看着他。  
“对不起，太大力了。”火野活动着右手，看上去诚恳和小心翼翼的道歉。  
“把他扔出去，不然我搞死你们。”Ankh捂着被强行掰开的右手对着伊达明一脸凶相。


	7. 風中的殘片與完全脫線的現實

这可能是真实的，也可能不是，他像过去常做的那样靠在墙边，风衣垂下去，抱着胳膊站着，这个时候人们叫他什么来着，这些东西并不能记起来，就像....  
“鹰眼。”那个声音就在耳边，耳朵上戴满装饰的人这样叫他，“你的能力让我大开眼界。”  
他移动的时候不发出声音，只有眼睛和耳朵上的金属反射着房间中间那盏灯的微光。  
“Greeed欢迎你。”他说。  
坐在旧物堆中沙发上的女性，还有一直抱有敌意的男性，和一个看上去傻子一样的家伙，还有眼前的这个家伙。  
“不要一直躲在阴影里啊小鹰眼，”那位黑发的女性开口，“到中间来。”  
“好啊。”他移动到那盏灯的正下方，浅色的眼睛肆无忌惮的打量着所有人。  
然后....  
『嗡嗡嗡！！ 』   
“.....嗡！？”Ankh猛地睁开眼睛，一扭头就看到火野映司拿着吸尘器，有些尴尬的看着自己。  
“啊，这个吸尘器不大好用。”火野映司说。  
“你不会等其他时间再干活吗？！”他保持斜躺在沙发上的姿势愤怒的出声。  
“啊，抱歉，”映司下意识的低头，然后他看了一下时钟....“话说....这是工作时间吧？！”  
“我的工作时间只需要五分钟就够了！！”  
“...？？？？”  
“呦，安克！我带来了执勤表，今晚是你负责！所以..”推门而入的人还没说完他的一句话，被叫到的家伙已经翻身起来顺带打断了，  
“我知道了！！”  
金发的警官摔门离开了。  
“...警察先生的脾气一直很不好啊。”  
“起床气，起床气啦。”伊达明对此丝毫不在意，  
“虽然看起来很凶但确实是个好心人呢。”  
“其实伊达先生你说的话可信度很低？？”

 

“你这家伙有什么事！”  
运气差到极点了，一出门撞上了书面上是自己“上司”的家伙，而且看对方的样子是不想让自己这么轻松的走开啊。Ankh摆出了自认为十分凶恶的表情低头看着那家伙。  
于是对方用同样自认为凶恶的表情瞪回去，可能要仰头，但没关系，他们觉得对就可以了。  
嘛，后藤慎太郎，这个人和ankh的关系差到全办公室都知道这件事。  
“如果不是有你的消息我可不要找你。”后藤说，“打电话打到我那边还真是麻烦你了啊。”  
他很刻意的加重了那个充满“歉意”的句尾。  
“哈？”Ankh有一瞬间觉得这个人在开玩笑，但是后藤慎太郎是个和开玩笑这个词不沾边的人，他可以亲自确定。  
“去接电话。”在一头雾水的情况下跟着后藤进办公室，接电话，然后放下电话，走出那家伙的办公室。Ankh终于像被突然解冻了一样清醒过来，于是他立即反身推开即将关上的门。  
“计划再说一遍我刚刚有点神志不清？？”  
“你在梦游吗鸡头？！”  
“和你一组我已经很倒霉了还用不到你来教训！？”  
中年的和蔼保洁人员面无表情的继续清洁走廊，毕竟这两个人一见面最后一般都会变成这样。


	8. 暗流

落日前的一小时通常让人有一种解脱的错觉，那种温度和颜色会蒙蔽神经，那群夹着公文包回去的人，或者是这种路过的火野映司。他把今天份的零钱放好，确实只有这些，因为大部分被他不明所以的分掉了，没人知道他为什么不去开一个银行账户，反正他本人也不会那么做的。Ankh和后藤慎太郎对此嗤之以鼻。  
像往常一样穿过一个天桥，然后到小公园就算到家了。  
然后就完全没注意天桥上几个行迹可疑一直盯着他的社会人士。  
三个人，不，四个，当火野映司穿过一个街区后变成了更多，怎么看都有一个小帮派的数目了。  
当事人看上去完全没有发现。  
一个同样紧咬在后面的可疑人士发出了一声叹气然后又气愤的咬牙，把自己打扮的像个蒙脸社会人士的Ankh君认为火野映司迟早死于蠢。  
当他思考要不要在那家伙死于蠢之后写一纸追悼词讽刺他时那个毫无自觉的家伙一转身拐进了一条怎么看都适合埋伏的狭窄小巷。  
不是太聪明就是太愚蠢。他在内心评价着。  
而他的同行人也发现了他这个不速之客。这个穿连帽衫戴口罩和墨镜简直打扮的像个忍者的家伙他们并不认识，那么很有可能就是竞争对手了。出于不明原因，有人想活捉前面那个傻小子，很可能这个人也想分一杯羹。  
为首的人打了个手势，这群家伙跟着火野进了小巷，只留下两个在巷口用来处理跟上来的人。  
“我劝你最好识相一点....”其中一个对Ankh挥了挥拳头，另一只手在口袋里摸索着什么。  
于是Ankh用十五秒放到了这两个没头脑和不高兴。临走前还比了个中指。  
而他拐进小巷没多久就有几个便衣的巡查把那两个家伙拖走塞进了车里。  
那群人在小巷深处跟丢了目标，十几个人几乎是破坏性的翻找仍没有任何收获，像蒸发了一样。  
“留下四个跟着我，其他的顺着这几条路去找。”为首的人命令着。  
这么一群人分散了，当仍然把小巷围得水泄不通，一个穿着夹克的人踢倒了旁边的铁皮垃圾桶，但显而易见的，里面没有人。两个人跟在他后面，剩下的一个在头领旁边。他对着头领摆摆手，这家伙还躲在这附近的可能性很小。比起这些无用功，他甚至有些想回去了。  
而整个过程如他所愿没有持续多久，一声来自巷口方向的惨叫打断了他们在杂物堆的翻找。  
他们立刻盯着那个方向，直到出现了一个家伙。  
一个带着口罩和墨镜的诡异连帽衫忍者。可能是从漫画书里跳出来的，穿着看起来很热。这么厚的衣服挂在他身上仍然没有很厚实，看来本体属于偏瘦的类型。  
而这样一个家伙手里拎着自己的一个部下，两只胳膊都诡异的摊在那里，很明显被人工“处理”了一下。  
“你这家伙是什么人？！”为首的人手向后去摸别在腰带上的枪。  
“啊，”那个人松开了抓着他们同伴的手，让他自由落体摔在地上，“我可不像某些人有专门这个时候自我介绍的习惯。”  
他的声音听上去低哑并充满厌烦。事实上Ankh口罩和墨镜下的脸已经有些因过度的烦躁扭曲了。  
“但肯定有人想听听你们自我介绍的。”他用下巴指了指另一条小巷，对方朝他所指的方向瞄了一眼但什么都没有。  
但立刻那个方向就传来了枪声，头领下意识的往旁边扭身子并准备开枪，然后刚好让腹部撞上冲过来的Ankh的一拳。没有间歇时间，握枪的右手立刻被一脚踢掉了武器，然后整个人被丢在了地上。  
试图救援的人被这个放倒自己老大的家伙反身一记肘击，现在他也躺在了地上。  
剩下的三个人既没有枪支也没有学会格斗术，他们很尴尬的目光交流了一会后一起蹲下将双手举过了头顶。  
然后看这个人抱自己包裹的密不透风的人从连帽衫口袋里拿出了好几副手铐。  
像绑粽子一样把这几个家伙铐好再捆在一起后Ankh就近坐在了一块水泥块上抱着肩膀瞪着之前所指的方向，没过多久就有一群巡警过来带走了这几个被捆好的家伙。  
带着目镜的后藤慎太郎全程监督着把他们送走后站到了Ankh旁边。  
“bb弹打得不错，”Ankh说，然后他抬头看了一眼后藤，“你怎么不干脆把全套穿出来算了。”  
“我是不是应该说谢谢夸奖和不啊。”  
Ankh耸了耸肩。  
没过多久一个满脸吃惊问号的火野映司跟着几个警员还有几个被铐着的被头上戴着纸袋的家伙从另一个路口走了过来。  
“他犯了什么错吗？？”  
“闭嘴。映司。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存稿沒有了我們500000年後見吧！！

**Author's Note:**

> 你們好我是著者神秘天草嘻嘻


End file.
